The History behind His Jackets - Short Story Scene
by Pencilfreak17
Summary: Shikamaru's jackets have a nasty rumor and past to them. Read the history behind them and discover the rumor behind them that's made Shikamaru's jackets a "legend" at his high school. (Side scene to "You and Me make We")


**Yeah, so I was bored and I got this idea while writing chapter 5 of You and Me makes We, so I thought, 'pft, why not?!' and made this short story/scene that doesn't quite relate to You and Me makes We (it's not in the story) but you can think of it as a side scene. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>History of His Jackets:<strong>

_A few years before his high school years; sometime in fourth grade._

He hated the history behind his jackets. It was annoying, troublesome, and downright childish. Kiba and Naruto never let him hear the end of it though; the time in elementary school where he had a crush on a girl and this awful rumor about his jackets. The rumor was basically told to every girl saying, if Shikamaru gives you his jacket, you're his new crush. Naturally it was now a false statement; after that embarrassing exposure to the school in his elementary days, he never again wanted to have a crush. So he never wore a jacket; wind, rain, snow or sleet, he didn't bother. It'd only get his schoolmates reminiscing about the false history behind it.

But he never forgot that day after his embarrassing rejection by his crush and what he ended up doing with the jacket rumor …

* * *

><p>Shikamaru embarrassingly stuffed the jacket irritably in his backpack, bitter at how she had turned him down so coldly in public with a sneer; why didn't he know she'd be so mean and arrogant? Shikamaru slid his arms through the straps of his backpack before huffily filing out of the class alongside his classmates, trying to hide his face from the pointing and laughing students. He hurried out of the school building and started walking home alone, not wanting to walk with his friends for today. He headed straight for the playground down the road and around a corner so he could get angry and cool off about it in the calming meadow to the far side of the playground; there he could be alone and stay in peace and quiet. There, he wouldn't have to face his embarrassment.<p>

He stepped through the fencing of the play ground and made his way to the meadow when he noticed a girl sitting on a bench near the slides crying. She was about the same age as him and he felt obligated to stop her from crying and came up to her cautiously. He stood before her without her noticing and finally asked clearing his throat, "Um, are you alright?"

The girl looked up from her hands and Shikamaru was instantly stunned by her teal eyes; bright and lustrous from crying tears as she sniffed back her tears, Shikamaru was temporarily at lost for words. But her snappy tone snapped him back to reality, "Go away! I don't know you, leave me alone and mind your own business!"  
>Shikamaru frowned sourly; well she was rude and snappy – it wouldn't surprise him if she turned out to be mean and arrogant like the girl he had a crush on up until today. He looked at her wrists and knees and found them scraped and bloody; he assumed the obvious.<p>

"Are you crying because you tripped?"  
>"Shut up and mind your own business!"<br>"But you're bleeding on your hands and knees-"

"I can take care of myself; just go away!"

She made an attempt to stand to storm away, but she simply fell back against the bench hissing in pain, her body doubling over as she kicked her feet out irritably in front of her; an amusing sight for Shikamaru who momentarily forgot about his problems.

"Here, let me help-"  
>"No! Get away from me, stranger!"<br>"Geez, can you just shut up and let me help you?"  
>Shikamaru set his backpack down in front of him and pulled out a few bandages; he kept them around because Naruto would always get scraped up, and pulled out a rag before sitting down next to her taking one of her hands gently before wiping the blood away, making her bite down on her lip harshly as the rag brushed against the raw skin which obviously hurt. Shikamaru applied some medicine and bandaged her the way his mother did for him, satisfied that she was patched up neatly, he crumbled up the trash in his hand and shoved it in his pockets to throw away later before picking up his backpack to sling it across his shoulder before asking the girl, "Do you feel better now?"<br>The girl flexed her wrist around and cautiously moved her knees; they didn't hurt, they stung, but they didn't hurt as much anymore. She looked up at Shikamaru once again with her teal eyes glistening as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, muttering softly, "Thank you …"  
>Shikamaru liked her eyes. They were greenish blue and for whatever reason, reminded him of clouds; even if clouds aren't teal. Shikamaru noticed that she was dressed in a short sleeved t-shirt and it was getting colder; she was shivering in place obviously waiting for Shikamaru to leave. He reopened his backpack and pulled out his jacket, remorseful at the sight of it and held it out to her.<p>

"Here."  
>She didn't take it; she stared at him and the jacket like it was disease and when she didn't take it, he sat down next to her again and wrapped it around her shoulders, making her to slip her arms through the sleeves before zipping it up to her neck snuggly warm.<p>

"There. Are you warm now?"  
>She clutched the collar of the jacket closer to her face as she buried her mouth and nose behind the jacket, her eyes staring back at Shikamaru curiously but with slight hostility in case he did anything. He stood up and started to move away, he stopped when she cried out, "W-wait!"<br>He looked over his shoulder and the girl stood by the bench with his jacket on, a confused expression on her face as she muttered, "How am I supposed to return this to you?"  
>Shikamaru eyed the jacket and smiled at her placidly, "Keep it. I don't need it."<br>Then turning and shrugging in the cold, he stalked off, glad to rid himself of the jacket and yet he never knew he'd meet her again in the end as she stood there in the wind with his jacket pulled over her shoulders warmly with a blush on her cheeks and interest in her eyes as she watched Shikamaru stalk away without his jacket; leaving it with her to keep.

* * *

><p>Kankuro brought a box to Temari's room one afternoon and dropped it mercilessly on her carpet; dust and grime rolling off onto her rug and she jumped up howling irritably at him, "Kankuro! I just vacuumed!"<p>

Kankuro made a face.

"Boohoo, you're going to have to do it again. Deal with your elementary crap here; it's annoying watching it sit up in the attic. Gaara and I are cleaning it out so we can have lest sh*t to carry around when we move homes so deal with this crap."  
>He pointed accusingly down at the box before stalking out the door, leaving Temari glaring after her brother hissing and muttering to herself as she tore the tape away that sealed the box and opened it to sit through the items of the box. She pushed aside worksheets, school awards, crappy artwork, and … a jacket. Temari frowned as she pulled it out, examining the green and black design before shrugging; she set it behind her before mumbling to herself, "I guess I'll donate that. Why the hell a boy's jacket is in my box, I have no f*cking idea … it must've been Kankuro's or Gaara's when we were really young."<p>

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was walking past a donation center when he noticed something oddly familiar. He saw a tall girl with these ridiculous four ponytails saunter over to one of the outside tables and dump her junk on their table; clothes that appeared unworn tumbled out before she waved goodbye at the people manning the table and Shikamaru watched the girl with teal eyes walk away. He was about to turn away when he saw the green and black jacket. He hurried over and stopped the woman from taking it away, "Excuse me, can I have that?"<br>""Um … this was donated, it's not something I can give you without-"  
>"Please? It's my little brother's birthday and I can't find the right gift for him; that looks perfect."<br>It was a lie, but who cares?! She gave him a sympathetic expression before handing it to him, chirpily telling him, "Oh, alright. Tell your brother happy birthday."

He thanked her and hurried away with the jacket in his hands. He stood around the corner on the street with the childhood jacket in his hands as he turned it over to check the tag at the back collar; it had a very faint name printed on the tag that he wrote years and years ago; _Shikamaru N._

Shikamaru suddenly remembered the girl with teal eyes that he had met when he was young and this specific jacket that he gave to her to forget about his embarrassing day and to keep her warm during the cold evening. It was insane to think that luckily, he found it. But that girl he saw earlier … he searched the jacket of something else and found another tag (homemade) attached somewhere inside one of the pockets that read, "_Temari S."_ Shikamaru frowned as he searched his mind for the name; he didn't recall it. He sighed before folding the jacket up and walking down the road in the opposite direction of the donator, simply grateful and satisfied for finding a precious part of his childhood past while Temari mindlessly twirled and skipped all the way home footloose and happy …

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't during the time he met Temari, this is more of the time he didn't know about Temari yet and hadn't met her so don't get confused. Also I understand that Temari wasn't living in "Konoha City"like Shikamaru was at this point since she was supposed to be back at the Sand country, but I mistakenly had to adjust her setting to be where Shikamaru was so their paths crossed. Briefly. Anyway, sorry if it was cheesy and ... EESH. I did write this at twelve AM, so please ... at least have some sympathy for a tired school girl! ToT Thank you to those who liked this though ( and to those who hatedislike it ) and keep reviewing and if you want a request for a valentines day special (I want to make one for you guys on whatever pairing you want in Naruto so that you guys can be happy about it) and review about it soon so I can get started on it. With my school test finals coming up, I doubt I'm going to have time to write enough so tell me now while it's still january so I can get it posted for you guys by february. Love you all (for being amazing fellow fans) Pencilfreak17 - out!**


End file.
